1) Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for aerospace vehicle parts, and more particularly, to systems and methods relating to leading edges of aerospace vehicles, such as spacecraft, aircraft, hypersonic vehicles, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), missiles, and other aerospace vehicles.
2) Description of Related Art
Aerospace vehicles travelling through Earth's atmosphere and through space may be exposed to extreme temperatures or environmental events which may adversely affect leading edges of the wings, tail, or other surfaces of the aerospace vehicle. For example, aerospace vehicles, such as spacecraft, typically have a thermal protection system (TPS) that includes thermally insulative tiles to insulate the leading edges of the wings and other surfaces of the spacecraft from the environment and to radiate and reflect heat from the spacecraft. When the spacecraft re-enters Earth's atmosphere from space at hypersonic velocities (e.g., greater than Mach 5) and at very high temperatures (e.g., up to 2500° F. (degrees Fahrenheit)), such thermally insulative tiles may be damaged from hypersonic gas (e.g., air) or plasma penetration in gaps between the thermally insulative tiles, or from friction generated by contact with the passing hypersonic gas (e.g., air) or plasma. In addition, for example, aerospace vehicles, such as aircraft, may experience damage to the leading edges of the wings or other surfaces from ice impacts, lightning strikes, or other environmental events.
Known leading edge systems for aerospace vehicles are typically of a fixed installation and are not removable. With a fixed installation, the maintenance, or the repair or replacement of the damaged portions, of the leading edge of the wing or other surface of the aerospace vehicle, for example, the thermally insulative tiles or the substructure supporting the thermally insulative tiles, may require the aerospace vehicle to be grounded for long periods, such as weeks or months, depending on the extent of the maintenance, repair, or replacement needed. This may increase the costs of maintenance, repair, service, and operation of the aerospace vehicle.
Moreover, with a fixed installation, the maintenance, or the repair or replacement of the damaged portions, of the leading edge of the wing or other surface of the aerospace vehicle, may require the maintenance, repair, or replacement take place directly on the aerospace vehicle, as the leading edge systems are not individually removable and cannot be moved to a separate facility or lab. This may also increase the costs of maintenance, repair, service, and operation of the aerospace vehicle.
Further, while the aerospace vehicle is out of service during the maintenance, repair, or replacement effort, the availability of the aerospace vehicle for missions or flights is reduced.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved leading edge systems and methods for aerospace vehicles that provide quick and easy maintenance, repair, replacement, service, and operation of the leading edges of the wings and other surfaces of the aerospace vehicle, at a reduced overall coast, and that provide advantages over known systems and methods.